Anuva Base
|status = Active |length = |beam = |draft = |decks = |propulsion = |defenses = Regenerative multiphasic deflector shields |offenses = 24 phaser arrays (rotary mounts) 24 phaser emitters (stationary mounts) 12 torpedo launchers 2,400+ photon torpedoes |image2 = Anuva III.jpg |shuttle = Defense: 2 Valiant-class Tactical Corvettes 36 Valkyrie-class Advanced Tactical Fighters Auxiliary: 1 Aerie-class Support Ship 3 Danube-class runabouts 3 Delta Flyer III-class runabouts 9 Type-11 shuttlecrafts |caption2 = Anuva III }} Anuva Base is Starfleet’s first planet-side installation in the Delta Quadrant. It is located in a continent roughly as large as Australia on Earth in the middle of an ocean just above the equator of the class-M planet Anuva III. It was established for four purposes: * To serve as the primary support facility of Anuva Command to the orbital station Deep Space Delta-01, and to Task Force Viceroy, * To function as processing facility for dilithium, a refinery for deuterium, and a mining facility for natural resources that are fabricated to produce duranium and tetraburnium * To develop the first Federation colony in the Gamma Quadrant. * To support the first Vulcan colony in the Delta Quadrant. Anuva Base’s facilities have the capacity to process up to twenty thousand tons of ore a day. Bio-neural gel packs and other non-replicable Federation technologies are also produced in the base. The base is manned by a Starfleet crew of 1,200, while about 2,400 scientists, engineers, technicians and support personnel help operate the various laboratories, stations and systems of the base’s three main sections. It has a civilian colony of 25,000 spread over the base’s three complexes. Base layout Anuva Base is a complex composed of three main sections: New Elysium Complex – Is the primary command and operations hub of Anuva Base. The complex was constructed above ground. It sprawled over a largely flat plain 3 square sq. kms. in area and had at its center the Operations Center, which is the command center of the base. The residential areas of all Starfleet personnel and most recreational facilities found on the base are located in the New Elysium Complex. All personnel assigned to Task Force Viceroy were entitled to residential quarters here should they decide to own one and were given the option of bringing their families to the base. 500 Starfleet personnel, 1,000 civilian personnel, and 14,000 Federation civilians reside and work at New Elysium Complex. New Nushabad Complex – Is the primary refinery, mining and processing hub of Anuva Command, and the engineering center of Anuva Base. The whole complex and the facilities attached to it were built under the surface of the planet. The entirety of New Cappadocia complex was constructed underground. It has a total area of 4 square kilometers. The dilithium processing, ore mining, and deuterium refinery centers are located in this section, as well as the three warp cores and the main computer systems that run the whole base. Residential quarters were also constructed in this section for those who prefer to take up residence underground. 500 Starfleet personnel, 1,000 support personnel, and 6,000 civilians reside and work at New Nushabad Complex. New Atlantica Complex – Is the primary scientific research hub of Anuva Command. It is a disk-shaped underwater complex one square kilometer in area, with facilities for aquatic science research focusing on marine and aquatic sciences, water-based propulsion technology, aquatic farming, and aquatic resource mining. Starfleet offices, and function rooms and residential quarters with standard recreation facilities for those who prefer to take up residence underwater were also constructed in this section. 200 Starfleet personnel, 400 support personnel, and 2,500 civilians reside and work at New Atlantica Complex. The three complexes are connected to one another by a two-way tunnel network through the use of maglev-transports, run the entire length of the base, on monorails. Transportation within sections is provided by use of turbo-cars. Base defense Anuva Base is protected by multiphasic unimatrix shielding. It is armed with 12 rotary-mounted Type-XII pulse phaser assemblies, 12 stationary Type-XII phaser emitters, and 8 torpedo launchers. It has a payload of 600 quantum torpedoes and 1,800 photon torpedoes, distributed equally between the three complexes. Support ships For defense, the three complexes of Anuva Base are regularly patrolled by: * two Tactical Corvettes * 36 Fighters All are parked at the large space port of the Operations Center. For auxiliary and scientific functions, the base is supported by: * one Support Ship, the SS Sparrow * three runabouts * three runabouts * nine Type-11 shuttlecrafts These auxiliary crafts are divided equally between the three complexes. Command staff Anuva Base is commanded by a Captain. Although designated as a separate command, it falls under the jurisdiction of Anuva Command. The base therefore takes orders from the Base Commander of Station DSG1, Commodore Norodin Khan, in his capacity as Deputy Sector Commander.